


An Angel's Care

by Galaxxi



Series: ask-joeydrewstudios fics [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, ask-joeydrewstudios, request, samsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: Second tumblr fic request. "Susie notices sammy has been working long hours to finish up a deadline, she finds him the following evening fallen asleep at his desk..."





	An Angel's Care

    _Knock knock knock._

   "Sammy? Sammy dear, are you in there?"

   _Knock knock knock._

   _"Sammy??"_

   Susie sighed as she stood in front of his office door. She hadn't seen the music director since lunch break, and the day was drawing to a close. The band had sent her down to his office to see what the hold up was after he was 20 minutes late to a meeting _he had set up_ in the recording studio. Being late was very unlike him.

   Knocking and waiting for him to answer was getting her nowhere, and they really needed to record. She tried the doorknob. To her surprise, it was unlocked. The wooden door's hinges creaked and echoed into the office space as she slowly pushed it open and looked around. The lights were off, and the only light shone through from under the curtain over the window looking out to the hallway. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness she could see Sammy slouched over his desk on the far wall, motionless.

   "Sammy?" She softly called into the darkness. There was no response. Carefully hopping over the noisy floorboards just past the door she snuck closer, wondering why he was unresponsive. As she approached she could see him motionless over his desk, his head buried in his arms, and the cigarettes in the ash tray were long burnt out.

   So, he was late because he was sleeping? That was _incredibly_ unlike him. Even more strange was that he was known to be a light sleeper. He should have woken up when she was knocking on his door, or when the door creaked open. Standing next to him now she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

   "Sammy...?" Once again, no response. He was out _cold._ She had to make sure he was still breathing just to confirm to herself that he wasn't dead.

   Susie looked around his desk as she tried to figure out what to do. Apparently he was exhausted, and she'd feel bad if she actually tried to wake him up. Surely she could let him sleep the last hour of the workday, right? But... they had a song to record. It was already overdue, it was supposed to be done yesterday but Sammy needed more time to write it. He'd even been writing it on his lunch break that day, much to her dismay. What few things he did say to her mostly didn't make sense because he was tired and more focused on his song than making his sentences coherent, but thinking back on it now she did remember something about how he only got two hours of sleep the previous night.

  Beside him on the old desk, she saw a stack of papers. Careful to not disturb him she reached over and picked it up, squinting as she tried to read the messy handwriting on the front page.

_ANGEL’S LULLABY - Song for the Bendy short of the same name_

_Composition and lyrics by Sammy Lawrence, written for Susie Campbell and The Mitchel Orchestra_

  Oh. She thumbed through the sheets, finding the song to be complete. Well, that was good news. Sammy was still asleep though.

  ...Did they _really_ need him to be with them when they recorded the song? Could they manage to get through _one_ song recording without him? Well, probably. She loved him, but his 'guidance' was usually just him yelling at the band over nothing, with a few passive-aggressive insults here and there. Honestly, the band was more competent than he gave them credit for.

  She left just as carefully as she had entered, making a brief stop at the studio’s infirmary on her way. She felt bad for him, and she wasn't going to interrupt his much needed sleep. She waved at the nurse and grabbed a blanket, a pen, and a sheet of paper. She scribbled a messy but caring note for him, then headed back to the office. As she placed the blanket over him he shifted slightly in his sleep before becoming still again, and she sighed in relief. Grabbing the stack of fresh sheet music she placed the note beside him, gave him a soft pat on the head, and closed the door behind her, leaving for the final time that evening.

 

   Sammy's roughly hour-long nap _really_ hadn't done him any favors. He now had a stinging migraine and his neck and shoulders ached from sleeping over his desk. To make matters worse, he actually felt more tired than he had earlier. He brushed his hair out of his face, and-

  ...Almost had a heart attack when he realized something was on him.

  He pulled at it suddenly, only to realize it was simply a blanket. It wasn't something he remembered having when he fell asleep. It was warm though, so he settled back under it. It was then that he noticed the evenly folded piece of paper on his desk, and the absence of the sheet music he'd been working so hard to finish. He figured the two were related, so he picked up and unfolded the note.

_Sammy,_

_We needed to record, and I didn't want to wake you. Took the song to the recording studio. I hope you don't mind that I let you keep sleeping, or that I got you a blanket.  
_

_PS - I think after all the hard work you've done this week, you deserve a little break. I'll take you out for drinks on Saturday, if you have the time._

_Love you,_

_Susie._

  "Love you too, Susiebell..." He yawned before succumbing to exhaustion again and falling back asleep. The last thing he heard was the band starting up down the hall, and the faintest sound of an angel’s sweet voice...


End file.
